


Healthy Snow Cone

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Dean Winchester and Food, Food, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Sam gives Dean a dessert he was not expecting.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Healthy Snow Cone

Dean was pleasantly surprised when Sam handed him a snow cone. It was hot and they were having some downtime, but it just seemed like something Sam wouldn't approve of. 

One bite into what Dean though was multi-colored, cold, goodness in a paper cone, he realized it was all lies. 

The sickeningly sweet syrup whose flavors were barely indistinguishable he had expected and hoped for, were not there. It wasn't bubble gum or cotton candy or even sour apple. This was fruit juice. 

It was wrong. 

It was a travesty. 

And he could never let Sam know it was tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
